


Hell

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [24]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accident, Blood, Child Death, Dark, Death, FUMES, Fear, Horror, Humor, Kaito is scared, Lost - Freeform, Rescue, a bit of humor, dizzy - Freeform, kaito is uneasy, lab, lots of blood, messed up, saguru is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito ends up in a horrible place, now he has to find a way out without losing his precious cargoPre-Written on wattpad
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Hell (Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 30 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad September 29 2019  
> Posted here May 22 2020

Indigos burned, threatening to shed tears as he gazed mournfully at the carnage surrounding him, he really hadn't expected there to be so much of it. He'd expected a corpse or two, not _this_. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he held his fragile package closer to his chest, praying that he somehow wouldn't lose his lunch.

Blood coated almost every surface, the floors, walls, rusted bars, the metallic operating tables, just everything. Most of it was dried, the varying darkness of the patches told him that blood had been repeatedly spilt and dried in many places. He didn't really want to think about how blood had managed to splatter itself all over the ceilings as well.

The smell was also revolting due to the location being underground. The air was thick with the scent of blood, decay, feces, and urine, proving that it had most likely never been cleaned. The air was almost too thick to breathe.

He bared his teeth, and angry hiss escaping from his lips as he was forced to walk through a half congealed blood puddle, the volume too thick for it to just simply dry as a stain.

He made the mistake of glancing into one of the cells, bile threatening to paint the floor at the sight. A shiver wracked his frame as indigo met with dulled blue as he forced himself to turn away. He shook his head to force his imagination to still, all the while he silently regretted not arriving in this sick hell sooner.

If he'd been quicker, then maybe he could have saved all these poor children, as it was, there was nothing but little corpses in the holding cells he'd passed. Not all had been in the cells, a lot had been strapped onto filthy tables, feeble wrists and ankles restrained by heavy bolts before being left to decay. A lot of the tiny frames had looked severely emaciated with the way their seemingly paper thin skin had struggled to stretch over their skeletal structures. He'd been horribly wrong though, when he'd checked their tiny wrists for a pulse, the flesh had torn from the faint pressure.

Indigos glanced down fearfully at his tiny package, he'd almost been too late for this one as well. They felt so weak and fragile, almost as if the smallest of jolt would snuff out their remaining strength.

A small sniffle escaped from him, in the end he didn't bother wiping away his tears. Crying was fine, as long as he stayed relatively silent. He hadn't come across any living resistance when he'd entered this underground hell, but he didn't want to push his luck and come across the vile people who'd done all this. He wasn't really sure he'd be able to hold back on them, his conscious didn't need to be further burdened with their deaths.

He really couldn't understand people sometimes, what drove them to do this to hundreds of children? They couldn't have been expecting good scientific findings from their results could they? Indigos burned, this place was way too filthy for any sort of scientific excitement to be successful. That meant that the bastards were only doing this for some sort of sick fun.

He stumbled, using the filthy wall to catch his balance. The fumes were starting to make his head hurt, he glanced down at his tiny package. Was that why he hasn't woken up yet? He frowned, wondering if the children had been unconscious for most of their stay here. He wasn't sure if the knowledge would soothe his imagination or not.

Either way, he needed to get out of this maze before he lost consciousness, he was the little package's last hope. He also didn't want to test the theory of the fumes keeping the children unconscious, it wasn't likely that anybody would come looking for him down here, or at least not within the ideal time frame.

Dammit! He ignored the momentarily blurring of his vision in favour of continuing further. He was seriously regretting coming down here as Kaito and not Kaitou Kid instead. He'd just seen a curious looking tunnel within the woods and had decided to explore it, how was he supposed to know it'd lock behind him and lead him into this hellhole?

He let out a small chuckle as he wondered if him stumbling into this hellhole was due to a stroke of good luck or bad luck. On one hand he wasn't sure if he was trapped or not and would probably have nightmares for months. On the other hand, if he hadn't found this place, he never would have found the sole survivor.

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes at that thought, be bit his lip, hugging the tiny survivor closer to his chest. What an awful thought that was. To disappear into this place, all alone, never to return. If the little survivor had left so suddenly without warning, he didn't know how long he'd have searched before giving up. His vision blurred, causing him to stumble through a doorway. God why were there so many doorways and rooms to this place?! What's the fucking point of the obscure layout?!

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision, the attempt resulting in a wave of nausea coming forth. He sagged against the disgusting wall, not really having the energy to care as he fought the nausea. He couldn't really see anything but blurs now.

He coughed a few times, his throat feeling numb before shoving himself away from the wall, or at least he tried to. Instead his knees wobbled, sending him crashing down to the ground. "I'll get us out of here Tantei-Kun..." Kaito whispered on the edge of passing out. Why was he so tired?! He wasn't even injured. He'd just have a little rest before continuing. Then he'd somehow get the two of them out of this dreaded place. Yeah, that seems like a good idea he decided before indigos fluttered to a close.


	2. Hell (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 17 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad October 6 2019  
> Posted here May 29 2020

"Dear god!" Saguru gaped in absolute horror as he watched the rocks tumble down, sealing his classmate into some sort of cave. He ran to the rockfall once the rocks had settled, calling out Kaito's name.

After a few minutes of calling he pulled out his phone and called the authorities for help, telling that his classmate was trapped behind a wall of rocks and that he was in need of a rescue. Not a body recovery, but a rescue. Gold gleamed helplessly at the rockfall. There was no way that his number one suspect for Kaitou Kid would die like this right? There was no possible way. His classmate was alive, he had to be.

Saguru didn't dare attempt to dislodge any of the rocks, he wasn't an expert in this field. What if he managed to dislodge some rocks, only for others to become dislodged as well. What if those rocks ended up crushing the magician? Saguru didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if Kaito died due to his mistake. He bit his lip, he just had to wait and hope that Kaito had been knocked unconscious. He'd have already responded if he were conscious right? Kaito could be mean, but even he wouldn't play such a cruel trick on him. Right? Saguru grimaced, Kaito had a good track for proving him wrong.

"You bloody hell better be alive Kuroba-Kun" Saguru muttered. He really didn't know what he'd do if he were wrong.

* * *

"What do you bloody mean that we can't go in there to find him?!" Saguru growled, waving a hand towards the now mostly cleared cave entrance. Kaito had thankfully not been found beneath the rocks, meaning that the magician had headed deeper into the cave. It looked like it had once had a metallic door sealing the entrance, but it had probably been crushed by the rockfall.

The emergency worker sighed "Our equipment is picking up toxic fumes, we can't let anybody enter without gas masks"

Saguru grit his teeth to disguise the panic flaring up within him. _Toxic_ fumes?! Kaito may be an extraordinary magician, but he was only human "Kuroba-Kun is down there though!" He argued. What if Kaito perished in the time it took them to retrieve the gas masks?! "There's no time!" He hissed, turning towards the entrance. If they weren't going to look for his classmate _he_ would!

"Sorry, we can't legally allow you to go in there" The worker apologised, taking hold of Saguru's arm in a firm grip. He gave the blond a sympathetic smile "I'm sure your friend can last a little bit longer" He breathed "Getting yourself poisoned as well won't do him any good right?" He asked.

The detective paused, visibly deflating at the response. The worker was right, he couldn't really do anything to help Kaito right now. He looked forlornly at the cave. He hated feeling helpless.

* * *

"Kuroba-Kun!" Saguru choked out, horrified to see his classmate curled up in a pool of mostly dried blood. He swiftly removed his gloves and felt for the magician's pulse. A few horrifying moments passed until a weak thrum was felt. The blond sagged in relief. Kaito hadn't died in this god forsaken place.

He went to pick up the smaller teen before pausing, there was something cradled in the magician's arms. No, someone, he corrected himself once he'd unlatched Kaito's arms. Gold widened in horror, he recognised that face! It was Edogawa Conan! The young boy looked horrible as Saguru felt for Conan's pulse, praying that he hadn't died in his classmate's arms. If he had, it'd scar Kaito horribly emotionally. He let out a relieved breath when he located Conan's faint pulse. Both were alive, for now. Hopefully they'd stay that way.

* * *

The sound of beeping and smell of antiseptic were the first things that came to him when he awoke. His head hurt, and he still felt a little dizzy. "Kuroba-Kun..." Saguru breathed in relief when he noticed the other's faint movement.

Weary indigos glanced over towards the blond "What happened?" He inquired, he didn't really remember much. Why was he in the hospital? There hadn't been a Kid heist had there? If so, why wasn't he behind bars or at least under surveillance?

Gold narrowed in concern "I had been following you through the forest, hoping to reveal your identity as Kid" He paused, Kaito rolled his eyes before sitting up. Why did his body feel so heavy? "You entered a tunnel and it suddenly collapsed behind you, I left for help since I knew I couldn't move heavy rocks all by myself...." Saguru replied, refusing to admit the horror he'd felt during the collapse. He'd subconsciously feared that his classmate had died and that the only work needed to be done was to retrieve his body.

Kaito smirked "I guess having a stalker can be useful at times"

Saguru frowned "The boy you had, Conan-Kun should be alright" He stated, wondering why Kaito hadn't already inquired about him.

Indigos widened before a grimace overtook his features as he remembered the hell "So That really happened?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Gold glanced away "Yes, unfortunately that place was real... Fetching gas masks had wasted a lot of time..." He glanced back towards Kaito "If you ever want someone to talk to, I'd be happy to oblige..." He offered, Kaito wasn't used to such violence like he was. Kaito was a gentle soul.

Indigos darkened, the magician staying silent for a few moments "I-" His voice trailed off "I think that I may actually take you up on that offer" He muttered, haunted indigos meeting sympathetic gold. Kaito wrapped the hospital blanket a little tighter around himself, a sick feeling churning within his gut. He'd given up hadn't he? He'd allowed himself to rest, not caring about the consequences. His fists clenched the blanket tightly, his knuckles going white. How could he have done that!? It hadn't just been his own life at stake. He glanced at Saguru. If he hadn't been following him... "Thank you" The magician choked out.


End file.
